1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering shaft, and more particularly, to a steering shaft which is provided with a misassembly prevention structure for preventing misassembly when a shaft is inserted into and assembled with a yoke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A steering shaft is a power transmission member, and includes a yoke and a shaft. If the steering shaft is mounted in a vehicle in the state in which the steering shaft is correctly assembled when it is assembled by coupling the yoke and the shaft to each other, serious problems may be caused in terms of steering and safety.
What is more serious is that even if the steering shaft is misassembled, this may not be confirmed instantly, and the yoke and the shaft may come off after a certain period of time from the misassembly or when or after an impact occurs. If such a situation occurs while driving, a very serious accident may be caused.